Restaurando tu corazón
by Read21
Summary: Su agudeza mental y concentrarse en los detalles que otros no ven, siempre han sido su mayor ventaja para mantenerse con vida. La de él, es matar antes de que lo maten. Con el mismo enemigo en común, tendrán que unirse si quieren salvar a los que aman.
1. Chapter 1

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Restaurando tu corazón**_

_Me he dado cuenta el poder que tienen las palabras, de cómo la acción repercute en la causa y el efecto y en como la vida se convierte en una composición de instantes. La existencia parece ser simple de definir cuando se trata del aquí y el ahora, pero cuando la esencia traspasa las barreras del tiempo y permanece a pesar de la distancia, te das cuenta que complejidad pasa a ser una composición de letras para transformarse en humanidad…_

•

•

•

**Bella**

-¿Me está escuchando, señorita?-retumbó una voz en mis oídos, había estado escuchando al hombre pájaro por más de dos horas seguidas, tengo que confesar que durante los primeros diez minutos tuvo mi total atención, luego su tono perezoso y su sed por parecer demasiado intelectual al usar palabras técnicas adornadas con un lenguaje exagerado hicieron que perdiera el hilo de mis pensamientos y en lugar de concentrarme en la información legal que me estaba dando empecé a divagar sobre a qué familia de aves pertenecía aquella nariz larga y torcida que se alzaba con un aire arrogante sobre el rostro de aquel abogado

-Lo estoy haciendo, sí- contesté a su pregunta tranquilamente mientras mi vista recorría cada detalle de su escritorio, algunos documentos se levantaban en una torre organizada en una de las esquinas de la superficie de roble, a su lado un péndulo hacía un vaivén de aquí y allá que se volvía hipnotizante y en el centro relucía una placa de oro con el apellido del hombre-Y vuelvo a reiterar en mi respuesta, no acepto-el hombre se recostó en su silla y me miró detenidamente, tratando de buscar una nueva elección de palabras, tal vez, un chantaje encubierto de un buen consejo

\- ¿Ha visitado alguna vez un orfanato? - su rostro sereno se arrugó un poco al mencionar aquella oración

-Lo he hecho- la naturalidad con que dije esto lo tomó por sorpresa

\- ¿Y no piensa usted nada acerca de ello? - sus ojos azules penetraron mi rostro intentando que aflorara alguna emoción

-Oh, puede estar seguro de que pienso muchas cosas, mi pregunta es… ¿qué quiere usted que yo piense? -su frente se contrajo un poco ante mis palabras, un acto casi imperceptible

\- ¿Le preocupa tan poco su sobrina como para dejarla vivir en un sitio como esos?

\- ¿Un sitio como esos? - le pregunté suavemente- ¿No fueron ellos los que decidieron dejarla en un sitio como… esos? - solté cada palabra lentamente mientras bebía un pequeño sorbo de mi café

-En ese momento era lo más seguro para la menor- contestó a la defensiva y casi sonrío al notar que él estaba empezando a frustrarse, sin embargo, mantuve mi rostro inescrutable

\- ¿Y que hace que las cosas sean seguras ahora? -pensó un poco mi pregunta

-Ellos están dispuestos a cuidarla si usted se retracta, el joven entrará en tratamiento y rehabilitación, la niña saldrá y tendrá una familia- una sonrisa amigable se instauró en sus labios

-Ya veo… una familia- chasqueé mi lengua y me dediqué a observarlo detenidamente ocasionando que se removiera incomodo en su asiento

-Así es- contestó aclarándose la garganta y juntando todas las puntas de sus dedos entre sí, su mirada se quedó fija en mi rostro.

Había tenido estas reuniones desde hace poco más de un mes, el señor Jones era el cuarto abogado que contrataban, sonreí internamente ante el desesperado intento de conseguir a alguien que me convenciera de aceptar ese estúpido acuerdo.

El primer abogado era el negociador, amante y seguidor del dinero, fue un buen oponente hasta que le mencioné sobre su pequeño desfalco a la fiduciaria para la que trabajaba, lo último que supe es que había dejado el país. El segundo abogado era el sanguinario, no le importaba sobre quien tenía que pasar para conseguir sus objetivos, despiadado se dirigía hacia la yugular de su oponente; me enteré de que quería ingresar a la política así que le hice el favor de mostrarle lo mal que se verían ciertas imágenes de él follándose a su secretaria en un club BDMS, sin mencionar lo que le haría el padre de su muy embarazada esposa, el cual tenía relaciones con la mafia. La tercera era una abogada, letal y fría; le mostré una foto de Jessica justo cuando acababa de entrar al hospital junto con un dibujo de mi sobrina y renunció a llevar el caso. Y aquí estaba él, el señor Jones, un hombre correcto y compasivo, con una linda familia y una intachable hoja de vida, justo a quien necesitaba.

-Mi respuesta sigue siendo no- le respondí mientras me levantaba de mi asiento dejándolo en shock por unos segundos-Nos vemos en los tribunales abogado-me despedí con una sonrisa y salí de la oficina, le hice un saludo a la secretaria la cual me sonrió mientras atendía una llamada y solté un suspiro de alivio cuando dejé el despacho, ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era convencerla que firmara ese dichoso documento.

**.**

**.**

…**§…**

**Ҩ**

…**§…**

**.**

**.**

Al ingresar al hospital me di cuenta de que parecía ser un día tranquilo, o al menos los pasillos no estaban inundados de gritos y caos como cuando hay tantos accidentes y catástrofes al mismo tiempo. Todo estaba raramente pacífico y solitario, me acerqué hasta la estación de la enfermera que tenía el turno, ella parecía bastante concentrada con su vista clavada en la pantalla de la computadora mientras tecleaba rápidamente

-Hola- mi saludó hizo sobresaltar a la chica, se recompuso luego de un par de segundos y me miró detenidamente

-Buenas tardes ¿en qué puedo ayudarla? - me dio una sonrisa amistosa mientras se acomodaba un poco sus lentes

\- ¿Sabe si la paciente de la habitación trescientos ocho puede recibir visitas el día de hoy? - ella de inmediato buscó entre los registros, sus manos se movían algo temblorosas mientras pasaba las hojas, me di cuenta que tenía una pulsera sencilla de color oro en su muñeca derecha con un pequeño digen que seguía sus movimientos

-Sí, esta mañana volvió a tener una recaída y las enfermeras tuvieron que sedarla; pero no fue nada que no pudiese controlarse- suspiré y le di un agradecimiento tenso a la enfermera, anduve a lo largo del amplio pasillo blanco mirando los números que distinguían a cada habitación, aunque esto fuese realmente innecesario ya que inconscientemente sabía ubicar la que necesitaba, la memoricé después de mi primera visita.

Estudié con detenimiento los números que resaltaban en negro y tomé el pomo de la puerta girándolo suavemente.

-Pensé que no vendrías hoy- murmuró apenas me adentré en la habitación

-Bueno, no fue así- contesté tomando asiento en el sillón negro ubicado contra la pared.

-Tuve otra crisis hoy- contó acariciando uno de los mechones de cabello rubio que caía sobre su hombro-Él estaba haciéndolo de nuevo y…-se calló abruptamente apretando sus ojos- Lo siento, lo siento tanto- gimió empezando a llorar- ¿Por qué sigues haciendo esto por mí? Te hice tanto daño y sin embargo has sido la única que ha estado conmigo para brindarme ayuda- su mirada azul se posó en mi rostro

-Te dije que te perdonaba- volví a repetirle la misma frase que venía diciéndole desde hace un mes- ¿Firmaste los documentos?

\- ¿Por qué? Si fueras tú la que necesitara de mí yo no habría hecho nada para ayudarte- sus mejillas se volvieron rojas y su mirada se apartó de la mía para mirar con atención la bolsa de suero que estaba conectada a su mano derecha

-No soy tú, Jessica-ella volvió a mirarme y sonrió

-Tienes razón- susurró secándose las lágrimas-No eres para nada como yo-sus ojos opacos de inmediato se volvieron más tristes-Sabes… eres todo lo que yo siempre quise para mí- se recostó acomodándose en la camilla-Hermosa, inteligente y viva. Creo que por eso siempre te odié, a pesar de todo tu siempre lograste conservar la amabilidad y la dulzura, mientras yo me consumía todos los días en los vicios

-Siempre he pensado que eres muy bonita y en la escuela lograbas ser la mejor de la clase- mis palabras la hicieron reír sarcásticamente

\- ¿Y de que me sirvió eso? Lo eché todo a perder, me sentía grande en un mundo en el que realidad era demasiado pequeña. Desperdicié mi vida y no continúe estudiando; perdí mi juventud con un hombre que estuvo a punto de asesinarme, traje a este mundo una vida que no deseaba y que está sufriendo las consecuencias de mis actos- sus manos se volvieron puños y sus mejillas se volvieron rojas-Y lo peor de todo fue que hice tu vida un verdadero infierno y al parecer no te importa porque estás aquí siendo la hermana perfecta, lo cual hace que sienta que soy una mierda más grande de lo que creía-por sus mejillas caían lagrimas cargadas de ira-Y no he firmado los malitos documentos, porque la odio, me da nauseas pensar que tengo una hija de ese bastardo que para colmo de males se parece más a él que a mí-estas palabras me golpearon fuertemente en el estómago y tuve que respirar para controlar el torrente de emociones que me invadieron

-Ella no pidió venir a este mundo, Jessica.- le di una mirada dura- La estas obligando a vivir problemas que a ella no le corresponden, no sometas a tu propia hija a enfrentar la misma clase de mundo que tu tuviste, es momento de que lo dejes ir, debes sanar- me acerqué a ella y tomé una de sus manos dándole un apretón suave-Fui a verla ayer, y tienes razón… físicamente es igual a él, pero entonces hablé un poco con ella y ¿sabes qué? te vi a ti cuando tenías siete años y le suplicabas a mamá que te comprara a copito… - sus labios se abrieron pero aun así no emitió ningún sonido-Hace tus mismos gestos cuando está emocionada e incluso muerde su mejilla izquierda cuando se siente nerviosa o pensativa-imité el gesto mordiendo el interior de mi mejilla-No te estoy pidiendo que la aceptes, aunque deberías de hacerlo… te estoy pidiendo que le des la oportunidad a una niña de cambiar su realidad, si lo deseas no volverás a saber de ella… sólo firma, por favor- sentí como apretó mi mano mientras tomaba aire pesadamente.

Estuvimos varios minutos en silencio sin decir nada, ella miraba un punto fijo de la pared de manera pensativa y yo solo trataba de analizar lo que ha sucedido desde hace un mes

-De acuerdo- murmuró luego de un tiempo tomándome por sorpresa

\- ¿Qué dijiste? - le pregunté creyendo no haber escuchado bien

-Acepto, voy a firmar esos documentos-por mi cuerpo empezó a extenderse un hormigueo de alivio y no pude evitar que una enorme sonrisa apareciera en mi rostro-No sé porque quieres hacer esto, arruinará tu vida por completo justo como lo hizo conmigo- no contesté a ninguna de sus palabras para no hacerla cambiar de opinión.

Dando dos pasos alargados tomé mi bolso que estaba en el sofá y saqué un esfero, puso sus ojos en blanco cuando lo extendí para que lo tomara; abrió uno de los cajones que tenía una mesa que había a su lado y sin detenerse a leer plasmó su firma de inmediato

\- ¿Te la llevarás lejos? -preguntó entregándome los papeles

-No por ahora- le contesté sin estar segura de ello- ¿Quieres… verla? - sacudió su cabeza negativamente de inmediato

-No, no la soportaba cuando estaba saludable mucho menos lo haré ahora que estoy a punto de morir- contestó apartando su mirada de la mía con altivez

-Sabes que tienes opciones, puedes empezar tratamientos y…- ella levantó su mano para detenerme

-No voy a hacerlo, esta es una guerra que no voy a luchar- se encogió de hombros- Al final de cuentas es lo mismo si muero hoy, dentro de cinco, diez o cuarenta años… hay vidas que no tienen salvación por más que pase el tiempo. - hizo una mueca-Creo que deberías irte, tengo sueño y ya conseguiste lo que buscabas- asentí y caminé hacia la puerta, aunque antes de abrirla me giré lentamente

-Lamento que nadie te dijera constantemente lo valiosa que eres y que te hayan hecho creer que no eres más que un cuerpo y un rostro bonito. Te quiero mucho, Jessica- sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos, pero aun así no soltó ninguna lágrima

\- ¿Vendrás a verme de nuevo? - pregunto dubitativamente con su mirada agachada

-Puedes llamarme cuando quieras y aquí estaré- afirmé dándole a entender que era su decisión volver a verme

-Está bien- le di una leve sonrisa y salí de la habitación

Me despedí de la enfermera de la estación y le deseé un buen día, traspasé las puertas del hospital y empecé a caminar pensando que aún me quedaba tiempo para visitar a Jason Jenks en su bufet. Saqué mi celular para llamar al abogado y avisarle que iba en camino cuando vi que tenía siete llamadas pérdidas, todas del mismo número, lo cual me pareció demasiado extraño ya que él no solía ser tan insistente.

Bueno, pues que se joda. No tenía tiempo para más problemas.

…

Ҩ

Ҩ

**§§§§**

Ҩ

Ҩ

…

\- ¿Y bien, como te fue con Jessica? - me preguntó Rosalie tomando un poco de limonada

-Firmó los documentos- ella me vio sorprendida

\- ¿Estás hablando enserio?

-Sip, aunque dijo que no quería volver a verla

-Sin ofender Bella, pero no sé qué más esperabas de una mujer como ella-soltó un bufido cruzando sus piernas-Aun me parece extraño que ella sea tan distinta a ti, es que…

-Tuvimos vidas completamente distintas, Rose

-Sí, en eso estoy de acuerdo. Tú viviste momentos más miserables que ella, pero no por eso decidiste arruinar tu vida

-Rose, las personas asimilamos las cosas de manera distinta- suspiré revolviendo mi limonada con la pajilla-Ambas tuvimos un mal ejemplo de vida, ella decidió combatir el mundo que la dañaba adentrándose a él, yo decidí lo contrario, decidí rechazar lo que tanto me lastimó

-Eres demasiado buena y dulce, es por eso que siempre tratas de excusar a los demás- chasqueó su lengua

-No trato de excusar a los demás- sacudí mi cabeza negativamente- Sólo trato de no juzgarlos demasiado. Las personas no solemos hacer las cosas de la manera correcta - sonreí levemente-Lo gracioso es que a pesar de que sabemos que no actuamos de buena manera, siempre esperamos que los demás lo hagan. - me levanté de la silla

-Ugg a veces eres insoportable ¿lo sabías? - me reí al verla hacer pucheros enojados

-Me lo han dicho un par de veces- le di un guiño burlón que hizo que sus ojos me lanzaran una mirada furibunda

-Como sea, aún sigo pensando que Jessica es una completa perra- se encogió de hombros y acomodó sobre sus ojos los lentes que traía en su cabeza-Pero si tú que eres su hermana parece no importarte, yo no tengo porque darle importancia tampoco… salvo que te vuelva a lastimar, si lo hace te juro que la haré pagar- me apuntó con su dedo índice mostrando su perfecta manicura

-Ya soy una niña grande, Rose- hice que bajara su dedo dándole una palmada suave a su mano

-En cuerpo; porque sí cariño, tienes un cuerpo de infarto- sentí mis mejillas calientes cuando dijo eso-Pero eres aún demasiado inocente

-No se trata de inocencia, simplemente veo el mundo de manera distinta. No soy ingenua ni tampoco creo que el mundo sea perfecto o que las intenciones de las personas siempre son buenas; ¡por Dios! Sabes con lo que he tenido que lidiar en mi trabajo -fruncí levemente mi ceño, había tenido varias veces la misma conversación con mi amiga sobre esto- Pero tampoco creo que todos los seres humanos son perversos o que alguien que se equivoque no tiene derecho a ser perdonado o a una segunda oportunidad, de lo contario tu y yo no seríamos amigas-ante mis últimas palabras ella soltó un suspiro largo

-Ya, está bien, tienes razón. Es sólo que me enfada que tú no te enfades- me reí un poco ante su lógica

-Rosalie, te adoro por ser quien eres. - me agaché y le di un beso en su mejilla, luego le quite las gafas he hice que me mirara directamente al rostro-Tu sabes que no soy estúpida ¿verdad? – ella asintió e hizo una mueca

-No me gustaría verte sufrir, eres demasiado dulce y… probablemente seas la única persona de las que está a mi alrededor que me acepta como soy e influye de buena manera sobre mí-sus ojos violáceos se apartaron de mi rostro y se concentraron en mirar sus manos

-El sufrimiento es algo que no se puede evitar para siempre, cariño- pellizqué una de sus mejillas amistosamente-Habrá algunas personas que me van a lastimar y es algo que no podrá evitarse, sin embargo, sé que tú estarás ahí para apoyarme y ayudarme a levantar, tal como yo lo haría contigo ¿verdad? -apretó sus ojos fuertemente tomando un respiro profundo

-Por supuesto que sí, Belly- sus labios se extendieron en una gran sonrisa- Prometo que trataré de no excederme demasiado con esto, es sólo que no puedo evitar ser protectora contigo

-Eso es parte del encanto de Rosalie Hale- ella muy amablemente me enseñó su dedo medio provocando mi risa-Como sea, quería pedirte ayuda para tener todo listo y recibir a Anne, la trabajadora social dijo que no había problema si se quedaba conmigo mientras se solucionaba lo del juicio

\- ¿En serio? ¡Eso es excelente Bells! - su emoción me hizo sonreír

-Eso creo- estaba esperanzada en que las cosas salieran tal y como las había planeado

-Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás- dijo mi amiga rubia –Nunca hemos perdido un caso, este no será la excepción

.

Ҩ

.

**§§§§§§**

.

Ҩ

.

**Edward**

-Vamos preciosa, será divertido- la chica se estremeció al sentir el toque sobre la curva de su cintura

-Mmm me gustan las cosas divertidas- ronroneó sensualmente- ¿Pero sabes que me gustaría más? - mordió su labio inferior para luego mojarlo con su lengua-Que me pagues por todos los favores recibidos- su mirada se endureció- No tendrás mi dulce boca en tu polla hasta que vea los doscientos cincuenta dólares en mis manos-cruzó sus brazos logrando que su busto se realzara

-Oh Laurie, preciosa. Ahora no tengo dinero, pero si me dieras una espera… ambos sabemos lo mucho que te gusta como entierro mi vara en tu rico coño-el sujeto tomó los brazos de la chica acercándola un poco más a él con su vista clavada en los pechos de ella

-Puedo encontrar una polla para mi coño cuando quiera y, por cierto, no es nada impresionante lo que tienes ahí- se soltó bruscamente de los brazos del hombre quien ante la última frase apretó sus manos en puños- Has gastado más de cuatrocientos dólares en alcohol en menos de dos horas, quiero que me pagues lo que me debes-clavó un de sus dedos en el pecho de él.

El hombre sacó la billetera de uno de los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón tomando furiosamente tres billetes de cien dólares y colocándolos en las manos de la chica, ella le dio una sonrisa lobuna y con un movimiento suave tomo una de las manos del sujeto dirigiéndose a lo que parecía ser el baño.

Estaba sentado en la esquina de la barra de aquel lugar de mala muerte donde la miseria de la vida era palpable en cada ser humano que se atrevía a permanecer dentro de este sitio, he estado en el mismo asiento desde que entré, tratando de no mezclarme entre los cuerpos plagados por los efectos de las anfetaminas y el olor a sexo que desprendían la mayoría de ellos. Me dediqué a observar lo que sucedía a mí alrededor mientras esperaba, he rechazado al menos cinco propuestas de una diversión rápida desde que puse mis pies aquí como también se hizo algo normal para mí ver y escuchar escenas como la que acababa de pasar justo a mi lado. Mi estómago se revolvió entre ondas de repulsión y tristeza, la chica que acababa de irse con ese hombre no parecía tener más de veinte años y él definitivamente le doblaba la edad.

-Hola guapo, ¿Te gustaría un poco de compañía? - me giré fulminando con la mirada al estúpido que lucía una enorme sonrisa

-Llegas dos malditas horas tarde- él rodó sus ojos y tomó asiento a mi lado, silbó para llamar al barman

-Un whisky doble, amigo- el chico asintió y de inmediato le sirvió el trago-Tuve que retrasarme un poco, Victoria apareció en mi apartamento justo cuando estaba saliendo, Eddie te juro que tengo mala suerte, cinco minutos más y hubiese esquivado esa bala- tomó un trago de su bebida e hizo una mueca de disgusto, me reí de su jodido culo.

-Eres un idiota, te dije que ella tenía una mirada loca. - se lo advertí justo cuando Victoria entró a la tienda y se lo volví a advertir cuando le explicó el porqué de su tatuaje- De hecho, te lo mereces, por estúpido.

-Aww, amigo es que ella es una cosita tan sexy. Y su lengua hace maravillas- hice una mueca, reconozco que Victoria es muy hermosa, voluptuosa en las partes adecuadas y con un cabello rojo fuego que la hace muy atractiva, pero lo que tiene de bella lo tiene de desquiciada-Los vecinos pensaron en llamar a la policía. Tendrías que ver la cara de la señora Hunter, la pobre viejita estaba escandalizada, creo que nunca en su vida había escuchado tantas palabrotas juntas. Incluso logró golpearme en la cabeza mientras esquivaba un rodillazo directo a mis pelotas

-Diría que lo lamento, pero en vista de que tuve que permanecer solo en este lugar durante dos horas, sería una mentira. - educadamente mi amigo me mostró su dedo medio-Hablando de eso ¿por qué me pediste que nos viéramos aquí? - soltó un resoplido y volvió a tomar un trago.

-Eleazar se apareció por la tienda el día de ayer, quería saber dónde podía localizarte- de inmediato me tensé. –Ya sabes cómo es, despotricó un poco, me trató como basura y luego lo mandé a la mierda. No le dije dónde estabas, Ed.- apreté mis puños tratando de contener mi ira, se suponía que me iba a dejar en paz. Demonios ¿Cómo se enteró que estaba de vuelta?

-No tendría por qué haber ido-James me miro tranquilamente tratando de analizarme, odiaba cuando hacía eso. -Le dejé en claro que me negaba a tener cualquier tipo de contacto con él después de lo que sucedió

-Lo sé Edward. Le dejé en claro que no querías verlo, pero sabes que es muy testarudo y no se rendirá hasta hablar contigo.

-Pues yo no quiero hablar con él- mi amigo rodó sus ojos y bufó

-Mira, te he dado tu espacio para que puedas resolver tus problemas y mierdas interiores; he soportado tus cambios de humor estúpidos esperando que veas más allá de todo esto, pero tu orgullo es peor de lo que pensaba. No es justo que te comportes de esa manera, ni siquiera haces parte de los principales implicados en esa historia y aun así eres el que ha reaccionado peor. Aunque no me agrada, debo de reconocer que el hombre estaba muy preocupado, se enteró de lo que le pasó a la casa y… hasta yo me sentí mal

-No voy a hablar con él- declaré firmemente haciendo que rodara los ojos en respuesta

-Ya han pasado dos años Ed, ¿no crees que es hora de superarlo y avanzar? - demonios, odiaba cuando James se ponía en la tarea de comportarse como una persona razonable, es decir, estaba sentado delante el mismo tipo que corrió desnudo en un aeropuerto para pagar una apuesta que había perdido con Emmet.

-Joder, James- gruñí golpeando la mesa-No puedo perdonar a Eleazar, nos engañó durante veinticinco años, mi padre quedó devastado cuando se enteró. -apreté mis puños con fuerza al recordar el rostro de mi padre, nunca lo había visto llorar, siempre tenía esta pared emocional que lo hacía indestructible. Ni siquiera en el funeral de Elizabeth se había quebrado, pero cuando uno de sus mejores amigos decidió contarle que había sido amante de su esposa, eso lo descontroló.

-Lo sé Edward, lo que hizo fue una mierda- resoplé ante el tono suave y pasivo que adquirió su voz-Pero tienes tu vida hecha un lío desde que te enteraste. Han pasado dos años, Edward. Carlisle ha continuado con su vida, incluso trata a Eleazar con indiferencia y cuando tienen que hacer negocios es bastante cordial. Tú has estado perdido, saltando de país en país con misiones extra- oficiales- rodó los ojos tomando un trago

\- ¿Por qué me estás dando esta charla a mí? ¿Ya se la diste a Emmet acaso? - una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro

-Lo hice, me mando a la mierda con un labio partido- se encogió de hombros y por lo que pude notar le parecía algo sumamente gracioso. -El Karma es una perra y regreso rompiéndole las pelotas- soltó riéndose desquiciadamente, sacudí mi cabeza sonriendo divertido, se podría decir que lo que le pasó a mi hermano se lo tenía merecido, pero aún era algo escalofriante.

-No me reiría tanto en tu lugar, Victoria puede aparecer en cualquier momento diciendo que está embarazada-su risa se detuvo abruptamente y una mirada gélida se apoderó de él

-Ni siquiera te atrevas a mencionar esa jodida mierda, no lo hagas-murmuró señalándome con un dedo amenazante

-Hey, solo digo que puede pasar- levanté mis manos en señal de paz- Ustedes dos, cabrones, siempre están pensando con la cabeza de abajo, y ahora Emmet está viendo las consecuencias.

-Como sea, ni siquiera quiero pensar en esa posibilidad, terminamos hace más de un mes y ella sigue yendo a mi apartamento. Está completamente loca, Ed- por supuesto que sí, se lo advertí, pero no me quiso prestar atención, creí que ya lo habíamos aclarado- ¿Cómo está Carlisle, por cierto? No he podido hablar con él desde hace días y con lo del incendio pensé que era mejor tratar de no localizarlos- suspiré frotando mi frente, un gesto que mostraba mi frustración

-Él está bien, muy enojado y con ganas de asesinar a los cabrones que hicieron esto. Charlie y él piensan que tiene que ver con algo que sucedió hace años, y al parecer es… bastante peligroso- James alzó sus cejas en señal de sorpresa

-Ustedes siempre están viviendo al límite… lo juro- le di una mueca estando de acuerdo

\- ¿Entonces me citaste en este lugar para interceder por Eleazar? – pregunté incrédulo ya que siempre estaba hablando sobre lo imbécil hijo de perra snop que era mi padrino

-Oh no, Eleazar puede irse muy a la mierda. – resopló mirándome mal- Simplemente que no tuvimos noticias tuyas en casi seis meses Edward, Carlisle estaba a punto de estallar con todo lo que está pasando y Emmett camina rumbo a la locura tratando de cuidar a su niña de ocho años y a ti se te da por desaparecer y tomar ese caso ¡pudiste haber muerto!

-Pero no lo hice- murmuré entre dientes

-No, no lo hiciste. Sólo viniste con un genio de los mil demonios y con neurosis- cerré los ojos fuertemente resoplando

-Estoy bien- mentí con facilidad, tal vez si lo decía como si fuese verdad terminaría creyéndomelo y las pesadillas desaparecerán

-Ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto. – suspiró James- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sin dormir esta semana?

-No quiero ser tu caso clínico James, se supone que ya un psicólogo me revisó, así que gracias.

-No lo estoy hablando como psicólogo, lo estoy haciendo como amigo. Siempre te he admirado Ed, cuando Aro me enlistó para pertenecer al ejercito estaba cagado del miedo. Aún tengo problemas cuando me acuerdo de esas cosas… hablarlo tal vez te lo haga más fácil

-Lo siento James es sólo que… son demasiadas mierdas que no estoy listo para soltar

-De acuerdo, sólo quiero que sepas que puedo escucharte ¿lo sabes no? Prometo que he mejorado- sonrió con humor.

Algo que era casi increíble de creer de James es que era un psicólogo graduado de Princeton con honores. Por lo general siempre vestía de negro con cadenas prendiendo de sus jeans y sus botas de cuero, tenía un arete en su ceja izquierda y un expansor que te permitía ver a través de su oreja derecha.

Su padre lo había enviado a la milicia con la idea de que lograra corregir su desastroso comportamiento, en lugar de ello; reclutó a varias almas ingenuas, les enseñó del arte de la tinta y abrió una tienda de tatuajes justo después de hacer que un pobre imbécil le disparara en la pierna para evitar ser enviado de nuevo a Irak.

\- ¿Has hablado con Aro últimamente? - arqueó una ceja ante mi cambio de tema, sin embargo, me siguió la corriente

-Hace un par de días me llamó para ofrecerme una plaza en el Royal Medical Center

-Eso es genial ¿no? - medio una mirada mordaz

-Uno podría pensar eso… hasta que me redactó las condiciones para darme el empleo- gruñó jugando con su vaso- Lo mandé a la mierda luego de que me dijo algo sobre como mi comportamiento mancha la imagen de la familia y bla bla bla

-Aro no es mala persona, sólo es algo… - me vi interrumpido por sus palabras

\- ¿Anticuado? ¿manipulador? ¿un hijo de perra? – inquirió arqueando sus cejas y dándome una mueca sarcástica- Creo que puedo conseguir algo mejor sin necesidad de venderle el culo a mi propio padre, así que paso- bufó profundamente

Dios, eso se escuchó terriblemente mal. Sacudí mi cabeza.

\- ¿No estabas hablando hace un segundo sobre todas esas mierdas del perdón? - le pregunté divertido haciendo que me sacara su dedo medio.

-Jodete. Vive con Aro y te aseguro que tú mismo no aguantarías un día sin patearle el culo- me apunto con un dedo fulminándome con la mirada. Levanté mis manos de forma pacífica haciéndolo bufar. Le gritó al barman pidiéndole otro trago.

Giré mi cabeza recorriendo con mi mirada el lugar. Una rubia alta me sonrió desde la esquina mientras sostenía en su mano derecha una bandeja con varios vasos vacíos. Su mano izquierda estaba algo ocupada masajeando su pecho y dándole leves jalones apuntándolo a mi dirección.

Casi podía ver un enorme cartel de "cógeme por favor" encima de ella con una flecha roja apuntándola. Rodé los ojos y bebí otro trago de mi cerveza. Esperaba no adquirir ninguna enfermedad por beber algo de este lugar.

-Maldición, ella está muy bien- murmuró James a mi lado con sus ojos puestos en el show que estaba a una corta distancia de nosotros.

Ella al parecer, disfrutaba llamando la atención porque de inmediato su sonrisa lobuna se ensanchó y de un momento a otro, saco su teta del muy ajustado vestido amarillo estridente que estaba usando.

Gruñí apartando mi mirada. No es que fuera un puritano o mojigato, nada estaba más lejos de la realidad. Sin embargo, sí discriminaba en mis gustos y… sobre todo si involucraban el riesgo de contraer una enfermedad.

Cuando fui adolescente pensaba más con mi polla que con mi cerebro. Diez años atrás no habría dudado en follarme a la rubia que parecía estar más que disponible. Yo definitivamente era del tipo de cógelas y déjalas. Ahora me arrepiento y avergüenzo del tipo de pendejo que fui en aquella época. Después de lo que sucedió con Rachel odiaba ese estilo de vida… si es que se le podía decir así.

-Auch, amigo. La ofendiste- James se rio sacudiendo la cabeza- Eres el único tipo que conozco que rechaza una oportunidad como esa. Ella prácticamente se sirvió en una bandeja de plata

-Sí que conoces tipos decentes, entonces- espeté con ironía- Razón tiene el "dime con quién andas y te diré quién eres"- hice énfasis haciendo comillas con mis dedos.

Él se encogió de hombros sonriente

-James, es en serio. No me digas que me hiciste venir hasta este lugar sólo para que nos pongamos al día con los chismes. Estoy cansado, hace sólo dos días que llegué y con todo lo que ha pasado con mi padre apenas si he tenido tiempo de respirar.

Su semblante de inmediato cambió de divertido y burlón a algo más serio y preocupado.

-Escucha, necesito hablar con tu padre y es urgente- me dijo en tono bajo- Hay una información que tiene que saber

\- ¿Qué clase de información? – él negó con su cabeza dándome a entender que no iba a decirme- James- mi tono de advertencia me hizo ganar una mirada gélida

-No, Edward. Esto lo debo tratar con Carlisle. No te metas- la firmeza con la que lo dijo me hizo saber que no diría nada. A parte de mi padre, James es tal vez la segunda persona más leal que había conocido en toda mi vida. Juraría que a ambos podrían torturarlos para revelar un secreto y ellos morirían con una sonrisa después de haberse tragado su propia lengua.

-Bien. Hablaré con él y le diré que te contacte- el asintió satisfecho.

-Ahora, quiero largarme de este lugar. Estuve esperando tu jodido culo por mucho tiempo y quiero irme a mi casa

Ni siquiera le di la oportunidad de decidir. Me levanté de mi asiento y empecé a caminar hacia la salida.

-De verdad, volviste con un genio que ni te digo- bufó él cuando llegamos al estacionamiento.

-Deja de estar lloriqueando. Dios, pareces mi jodida esposa- abrí la puerta de mi camioneta y fruncí el ceño. James de inmediato se subió al asiento del copiloto.

-Eres un imbécil- dijo James

-En serio, no seas gay. Ya tengo mucha mierda en mi cabeza para tener que lidiar también contigo

Me golpeó el brazo con fuerza. Demonios, había mejorado desde que salió del ejército. No le demostré que me había dolido. Solo me encargué de darle una mirada mortal.

_I need a gangsta to love me better then all others do… To always forgive me, ride or die with me, that's just what gangsters do… __I'm fucked up. I'm black and blue…_

Contesté la llamada del idiota de mi hermano al tiempo que el imbécil de James lanzó una carcajada.

\- ¡Emmet, grandísimo cabrón! - le grité por su pequeña broma con el ringtone.

-Hola, hermanito- juro por todos los cielos que podía sentir su sonrisa a través del teléfono

-Estúpido- escupí. Me puse los audífonos para contestar su maldita llamada y mantener mis dos manos en el volante.

Lo último que necesitaba era tener un accidente a causa del cansancio y los dos pendejos con los que tenía que lidiar en mi vida. Papá me mataría si chocara su auto. Era una de esas mierdas caras exclusivas de última tecnología.

\- ¿Cómo estás hermano? ¿todavía sigues con tu mal humor? Enserio necesitas follar, eso te ayudará con el estrés. Conozco a una chica, Katie. Ella estaría dispuesta a…

-Jodete Emmet- le gruñí.

-De eso se encargó Sandy hace dos horas- contestó pagado de sí mismo. Fruncí el ceño al escucharlo.

\- ¿Sandy? ¿No es ella la jodida niñera que contrataste para cuidar de tu niña?

Él no podría ser tan pendejo.

-Bueno, ella definitivamente tiene grandes talentos para cuidar de mi niño también

Él rio. Seguramente pensando que era gracioso. Sacudí mi cabeza con incredulidad

\- ¿fuiste tan idiota como para acostarte con la niñera de TU HIJA? - me encargué de pronunciar las dos últimas palabras con fuerza- ¿Ella es siquiera legal?

-Por supuesto que sí es legal. Acaba de cumplir veintidós. No soy estúpido, Edward- incluso tenía el descaro de lucir ofendido por mi pregunta.

-¿No eres estúpido? Permíteme diferir con eso. Te acostaste con la niñera.

-Ella es caliente. Y tiene un culo maravilloso- como si eso fuera una excusa para su idiotez

-Jesús, Emmet- suspiré cansado de escucharlo- ¿Para qué demonios llamas?

-Papá organizó una reunión de emergencia y me dijo que te avisara que tenías que estar allí

-Está bien. Ahora déjame en paz- de verdad no quería escuchar más sobre sus "venturas sexuales".

-Ah, ¿acaso el pequeño Eddie está celoso? - dijo con su intento de voz aguda. Se escuchaba como un depravado y pervertido. Nada muy lejos de la realidad.

Iba a replicarle, pero un grito detrás del teléfono me interrumpió.

_¡No me quites mis malditos juguetes!_

Pero que carajos.

¿Esa era Emma?

-Emma linda, ya te he dicho que no toques eso- Escuché la voz desesperada de Emmet y me reí- No puedes tomar prestadas las cosas de papi, juega con tus juguetes, bebé- le habló con un tono condescendiente.

Ella lo iba a hacer pagar por eso. Estoy seguro. Conocí a mi sobrina sólo hace dos días y ya sabía lo mucho que odiaba que le hablaran de esa forma.

-¡No soy una bebé! Y esos juguetes son pendejos

Ouch. Me reí más fuerte.

-Esa no es la manera de hablarle a papá, jovencita. Ya que eres una niña grande, estarás castigada por dos semanas. No vas a ir a tus clases de ballet.

\- ¡Eso es una mierda! - Cristo, hasta yo temblé con esa frase y el sonido del portazo que se escuchó. Seguramente se encerró en su habitación enfadada.

-Edward ¿sigues ahí? - habló Emmet para luego dar un suspiro

-Ujum ¿qué fue lo que sucedió allí?

-Logró escabullirse dentro del estudio. Sacó varios planos, la computadora de Jasper, unas esposas y tres walkie-talkies de alta frecuencia.

-Emmet, hay armas ahí- señalé preocupado

-Lo sé. Las cambié de lugar ayer. No están a la vista y si las encuentra, que es poco probable que suceda…jamás podrá sacarlas de la vitrina de seguridad porque tiene una clave y además están muy altas para ella.

-No sé. Estoy casi seguro que ella encontraría la forma- le contesté.

Giré hacia la derecha tomando un atajo para llegar al apartamento de James, si tomaba la avenida principal estoy seguro de que me quedaría estancado al menos treinta minutos en la misma parte. Por alguna razón él seguía viviendo en su apartamento de universitario, el cual queda justo en frente de una fraternidad. Todos los días había fiesta, por ende, la fila de autos se desplazaba casi dos manzanas.

-No me sorprendería- bufó. Casi podía sentir su estrés- A veces pienso que uno de los dos va a terminar matando al otro. Y te lo juro, yo no soy el que saldrá vivo. Ella va a acabar conmigo.

Oh, de eso no tenía duda. La niña era un pequeño demonio disfrazado de toda dulzura.

-Bueno, sigue follando a cuanta mujer se te cruce en el camino y te juro que Emma tendrá a todo un escuadrón de hermanos para que le ayuden a exterminarte

Sin decirle más le colgué. James me miró curioso

\- ¿Enserio se cogió a su niñera? - asentí a lo que él negó con su cabeza.

-Te lo dije. Él está caminando directo a la locura. Su ideología de entrar, salir y largarse le está causando un montón de problemas- le di una mirada cargada de ironía- Hey, al menos yo no tengo a un infante que depende de mí torpe habilidad para mantenerlo a salvo y con vida

-Emmet no lo tenía hasta hace tres meses atrás. La vida da dulces sorpresas- rodé los ojos con el sarcasmo aun destilando en mi voz.

Pero James tenía razón. Si Emmet seguía comportándose como un adolescente sin responsabilidades iba a joder la vida de Emma. La niña ya había pasado por mucho para solo tener ocho años. Mi hermano tendría que empezar a comportarse como un verdadero padre o yo mismo me encargaría de patear su gordo trasero.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hola! Gracias a los que leen esta historia. Llevo un tiempo pensando en publicarla. Me gustaría saber que opinan de este primer capítulo, así que por favor dejen sus reviews.

Hasta el próximo domingo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

•

•

•

_**Restaurando tu corazón**_

_Pasé todos mis días repartiendo las culpas de lo que fue mi vida. Te culpé por no amarme, por lastimarme, usarme y dejarme. Te culpé por enseñarme a odiar cuando mi alma solo era inocencia y por romper mis esperanzas en un mundo de sueños rotos que las necesitaba. Luego, en la ceguera del abandonó total, no me di cuenta que tu responsabilidad voló hasta posarse en mis manos y entonces; cuando mis ojos vieron la realidad, no soportaron la carga de asumir mi propia culpa… así que solo los arranqué. _

**Edward**

-Eso fue un autobomba en Pakistán, cuatro meses atrás hubo veinte muertos y once heridos- habló mi padre mientras señalaba el vídeo que mostraba como un montón de bomberos apagaban las llamas de lo que antes había sido uno de los principales centros de atención para refugiados.

Apretó el control remoto que de inmediato cambió las imágenes

-El Cairo hace dos meses, quince personas muertas- el edificio de Star Tech había quedado hecho ruinas

-Joder- murmuró Colle viendo con detenimiento la ambulancia que transportaba varios cadáveres de los empleados.

Mi padre volvió a apretar el botón

-Y esto es un ataque a un hotel en Malasia- se podía ver fácilmente como los rebeldes se habían tomado el lugar.

\- ¿Qué diablos? - Jasper se levantó algo alterado de su asiento y se acercó a la pantalla- Tienes que estar jodiendo. ¿No son esas las mismas armas que tiene _nuestro_ maldito ejercito? – le preguntó a mi padre gruñendo.

Él asintió.

-De alguna manera lograron asaltar uno de los contenedores de la armada- rodé los ojos ante su intento de no hacer una acusación directa a la gran equivocación de las fuerzas armadas.

Podría haberlo logrado, si no hubiera utilizado ese tono sarcástico que le dejaba en claro al General que era su culpa lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Todo esto fue posible gracias a este hombre- continuó hablando.

Apuntó con su dedo a la fotografía de un hombre blanco de cabello castaño oscuro. Podía decirse que la foto había sido tomada mientras estaba distraído, ya que estaba hablando por su celular con su vista totalmente ajena al foco de la cámara.

-Aaron Jakov. Polaco. Fue entrenado por la mafia rusa desde que era un adolescente- mencionó Geoffrey Walsh extendiendo sobre la mesa el expediente del sujeto. Emmet lo tomó.

\- Estamos indagando si pertenece a algún grupo terrorista- interrumpió un tipo del FBI mirando con recelo a Walsh

\- Aún no conocemos las motivaciones que mueven a este sujeto- dijo el General de manera brusca- De todas maneras, agente…

-Black- contestó el moreno cruzándose de brazos

-De todas maneras, agente Black, no entiendo porque carajos el FBI está metiendo sus narices en un caso que ya no es de su competencia- su tono de desagrado hizo que la otra chica que también pertenecía al FBI y la cual se había mantenido apartada en una esquina, se moviera furiosa de su lugar.

-Sigue siendo de incumbencia cuando cuatro de nuestros agentes fueron asesinados tratando de evitar el traspaso de explosivos desde Nuevo México. Era SU responsabilidad asegurar que SU maldito cargamento llegara a la sede estipulada- sus ojos negros fulminaron a Walsh.

Cruzó sus brazos con sus puños apretados, seguramente tratando de controlarse para no darle una golpiza.

Ella definitivamente lucía como una chica que podía patearle el trasero a cualquiera.

-Como sea, él es un proveedor de armas, explosivos y aparatos tecnológicos que son utilizados en combate. - habló ella de manera cortante.

Nos miró a todos de manera desafiante retándonos a decir cualquier pendejada para darle el gusto de poner su puño en cualquiera de nuestras caras. Sobre todo, si esa cara era la de Geoffrey Walsh.

-Intentamos rastrearlo, pero al parecer es algo imposible. Hemos batallado para conseguir datos de él por años porque es alguien brillante. No utiliza computadoras y no deja ningún rastro digital.

-Sin embargo, deben tener algo de información, de lo contrario no estarían hablando con nosotros- dijo Emmet recostándose contra su asiento

-Tengo una fuente que afirma que Jakov acaba de llegar al país para ingresar una carga con chips para falsificar pasaportes permitiendo el transito no controlado de las personas que entren y salgan de la nación. Si esos chips llegasen a manos de terroristas…- Walsh sacudió su cabeza para después apretar el puente de su nariz

-Es posible que esté en manos de uno, ya que acabas de decir que no tienes conocimientos sobre las intenciones con las que se está moviendo ese hombre- acotó Black con un tono irónico y burlón que hizo encabronar a Walsh.

-Bueno, no es como si su súper escuadrón hubiese encontrado nada tampoco- golpeó la mesa con sus palmas abiertas logrando que un estruendo resonara por toda la habitación

-Les diré algo, montón de cabrones- Emmet se levantó frunciendo su ceño- Tengo a mi hija de ocho años durmiendo en el piso de arriba, si cualquiera de ustedes llega a perturbarla les juro que acabaré con sus jodidos traseros y estaremos fuera de esta misión.

Su gruñido hizo que Walsh y Black se lanzaran miradas de odio, pero ambos cerraron sus estúpidas bocas.

-Su prometida está dispuesta a cooperar con nuestro gobierno- interrumpió la agente del FBI recibiendo nuestra atención de nuevo

\- ¿A cambio de qué? - pregunté

-Protección

\- ¿Sólo protección? – Alec, quien se había mantenido callado mientras analizaba las fotografías que estaban en el expediente del FBI, frunció el ceño incrédulo.

-Sabemos por fuentes cercanas que está embarazada

\- ¿Y eso es suficiente para que ustedes crean que ella de verdad nos ayudará? - apreté mis labios para contener mis ganas de responder ante el tono irónico que Walsh estaba utilizando. Ese bastardo estaba a punto de colmar mi paciencia. –Eso es lo que pasa cuando nuestras unidades se llenan de los sentimentalismos de chicas

-Ah, no dijiste eso, hijo de puta- Colle saltó de su asiento furiosa- Maldito machista, ¿Dónde quedó tu inteligencia y valentía de macho cuando esos ineptos robaron dos conteiner llenos de municiones? - ella lo apunto con su dedo- Hasta Stevie Wonder hubiera visto que eso era una maldita trampa

-Cálmate, Colle- pidió mi padre haciendo un gesto con la mano para que volviera a sentarse, fulminando con sus ojos a Walsh- ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? – le espetó mi padre al General – Todas estas chicas que ves aquí han decidido dar sus vidas por la protección de nuestro país y del gobierno. No voy a permitir que pases por encima de ninguna de ellas, sean de mi unidad o no.

Mi padre se cruzó de brazos con su rostro frío. Sus ojos, normalmente azules tranquilos, se tornaron oscuros y agresivos.

-Bien, lo siento- se disculpó mascullando entre dientes. Bufé bajito ante sus disculpas de mierda

-Bien. - gruñó papá –Puedes continuar, Emily-le dijo a la chica, ella lo miró con agradecimiento.

-Como estaba diciendo, el FBI ha estado en contacto con Irina Ivanov, ella nos dará toda la información que tiene sobre Aaron siempre y cuando le brindemos protección- señaló la pantalla mostrando la imagen de una mujer rubia que estaba tomando el sol al lado de Jakov- Ella fue quien nos informó sobre la transacción de dos millones de dólares a cambio de los chips

-Jakov es desconfiado, por lo que hacer un enlace con Irina resulta bastante complejo. –intervino Black – La última vez que tuvo comunicación con nosotros casi es descubierta por uno de sus guardaespaldas y…

-Espera un momento- Walsh alzó su dedo, deteniendo las palabras del agente. Cerró los ojos sacudiendo su cabeza para luego acomodar una mueca incrédula en su rostro- ¿Hablaron con la prometida de Jakov y no lograron obtener información sobre con quien mierda está trabajando? - escupió furioso.

Ambos agentes le dieron una mirada mordaz.

-Ella no tiene gran conocimiento sobre los negocios de Jakov, él no deja que esté demasiado involucrada con ello- respondió Emily frunciendo sus labios en una línea recta

-Entonces vamos a brindarle protección a una mujer que no sabe nada, gracias por su ayuda FBI- el sarcasmo destilaba en cada maldita palabra que pronunció.

-Irina ha tratado de obtener información sin levantar sospechas. Pensamos que tenerla como aliada puede…- Walsh interrumpió de nuevo a Black

\- ¡Me importa una mierda lo que piense el FBI! ¡Estamos hablando de protección nacional! – se levantó de su asiento violentamente haciendo que la silla donde estaba sentado cayera estrepitosamente contra el piso.

-Todos ustedes, cálmense de una maldita vez. - Emmet frotó las sienes de su cabeza- Es por estás mierdas que ya no trabajamos con el gobierno- murmuró soltando un gruñido

Vi a mi padre sacudir su cabeza con reproche al ver el jodido desastre que había a su alrededor.

-Dios sabe que no tenemos que aguantarnos esto, - continuó hablando Emmet- No necesito que ustedes, montón de quejicas, sigan lloriqueando sobre quien tiene el mando. Ninguno lo tiene. Supérenlo y vayan a llorar a sus malditas casas, esta reunión terminó por hoy- cruzó sus brazos haciendo que las diez personas que estaban en la habitación y que no pertenecían a nuestro equipo lo miraran asustado.

-Emmet, no puedes…- sonreí al ver el rostro pálido del general

-Sí, sí puedo. Quiero que se larguen de mi casa, ahora- Emmet señaló la puerta dando miradas mortales a todos alrededor- ¡Fuera de aquí! - gritó haciendo que todos saltaran en sus lugares y salieran despavoridos.

Incluso la chica del FBI que parecía querer saltar en sobre el cuello de Walsh y enterrarle una daga salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

-Carlisle, por favor, esto es un caso de emergencia. No pueden darnos la espalda a nosotros ni al gobierno

\- ¡A la mierda el gobierno! El que tú seas una de sus perras no significa que nosotros tengamos que besarles el trasero. ¿Acaso el gobierno se preocupó por nosotros hace diez años? ¿ah? - masculló Carlisle con una expresión fría.

Si había algo peor que enojar a Emmet, era encabronar a mi padre.

Casi pude ver a Geoffrey mearse en sus pantalones; a pesar de era de la misma estatura de Carlisle, su viejo trasero lucía escuálido al lado de él.

Sin embargo, el maldito quiso jugar al tipo rudo

-Púdrete Carlisle, tú y todos ustedes- golpeó a mi padre en el pecho con uno de sus dedos- ¿Acaso sabes que volvió a abrirse la investigación sobre el caso Stevenson en Dallas? Van a venir por ti, porque todos sabemos lo que pasó allí

-No sé si pensar que eres un cabrón muy valiente o muy estúpido por atreverte a amenazarme en mi propia casa- habló mi padre con una mueca de deprecio- Lárgate de aquí Geoffrey, soluciona tus mierdas como puedas. No estamos dentro.

El general de las fuerzas armadas se alejó de Carlisle y empezó a caminar a la salida.

\- ¡Disfrutaré verte tras las rejas! - exclamó antes de abrir la puerta y llevarse su presencia de una buena vez.

Todos nos quedamos sumidos en un profundo silencio. Nuestras miradas estaban puestas sobre Carlisle esperando una explicación sobre lo que acababa de pasar. Él se quedó callado y simplemente fue a servirse un trago.

-Y bien ¿nos explicarás a qué se refería ese imbécil? - le pregunté haciendo una mueca ante su semblante de tranquilidad, porque estaba completamente seguro de que lo que dijo Walsh era una mierda delicada.

-Él es sólo un hijo de puta que no sabe controlar su boca- murmuró tomándose el whiskey escoses de un solo trago. Sus ojos azules se volvieron fríos- No es algo por lo que deban preocuparse

-No es que les tenga mucho respeto a las fuerzas armadas, pero que el General hablara con tanta confianza no es algo bueno- bufó Colle recargándose contra el espaldar de su asiento- ¿Qué era esa basura sobre ti yendo a prisión? – ella arqueó una ceja de manera inquisitiva

Carlisle suspiró y se apretó el puente de su nariz

-Es algo sobre una misión de hace doce años atrás, es todo lo que van a saber. – gruñó caminando hacia la salida de la habitación- Salimos a las doce.

Fue lo último que escuchamos que decía mientras se desaparecía escaleras arriba, seguramente encerrándose en su estudio

\- ¿Qué es lo acaba de suceder? - preguntó Alec quién había estado en silencio a mi lado durante toda la reunión.

\- ¿Sabes algo de eso? - me preguntó Emmet.

Negué con mi cabeza

-Lo sabremos cuando él lo decida- me encogí de hombros. Si algo sabía nuestro equipo es que no debíamos presionar a Carlisle. Mierdas malas pasaban cuando lo hacíamos.

-Como sea- dijo Emmet volviendo a sentarse- ¿Has conseguido desencriptar ese archivo? - Jasper asintió con la cabeza haciendo una mueca

Jasper era algo así como el Ali Babá de las computadoras, en lugar de robar riquezas, lograba apoderarse de toda la información que quería.

-Ni siquiera pueden imaginarse las porquerías que hay detrás de ese tipo- dijo con desagrado.

\- ¿Nos sirve para poder establecer una conexión con Chandler? - preguntó Alec cruzándose de brazos

-No hasta ahora- resopló Jazz- Ambos han sido cuidadosos al hacer las transacciones a través de Blockchain. Estoy trabajando en sus contraseñas ahora mismo- se encogió de hombros.

-Bien, quiero que cerremos ese puto caso ahora mismo- masculló Alec- Necesitamos concentrarnos en encontrar a quienes quieren jodernos la vida.

\- ¿Hay noticias sobre el incendio? - negué ante la mirada inquisitiva de Colle

-Es como si esos explosivos hubiesen sido traídos por el mismo aire- gruñí frustrado ante el asunto.

Emmet y yo habíamos tratado de analizar lo que pasó poniendo en movimiento los drones de alta inteligencia para conocer las curvas de direccionamiento desde distintos posibles puntos de origen, sin embargo, nada nos daba indicios de los atacantes.

-Como sea, los mierdecillas que lo provocaron van a pagar- gruñó Emmet con sus ojos oscurecidos de la furia.

\- ¿Crees que Charlie pueda ayudarnos? – le preguntó Jasper alzando su vista de la computadora que tenía al frente

-Oh, seguro lo hará- Emmet sacudió su mano despreocupadamente. –Está más cabreado que todos nosotros por esto, y ya es decir mucho

Charlie Swan es uno de los mejores amigos de mi padre. Se conocieron cuando ambos estaban en el ejército, y desde allí están cubriéndose las espaldas mutuamente y de manera constante.

-Genial- Jasper frotó sus manos de manera animada haciendo que todos rodáramos los ojos

-En serio, Jazzy. Tu obsesión con Charlie es enfermiza- Alec sacudió su cabeza mirándole divertido

-Tiene una mente jodidamente brillante- contestó él encogiéndose de hombros

-Y él es extremadamente sexy, también- Emmet miró con desagrado a Colle

-Primero, él tiene la edad para ser tu padre. – estiró el brazo por encima de la mesa enumerando frente a sus ojos- Segundo, es bizarro que hables así de mi padrino- Tercero y más importante- recalcó mirándola con seriedad- Mi mente está irrevocablemente convencida de que aun eres casta. Así que no me jodas con ese tipo de cosas

Ella bufó ante sus palabras

\- Es algo hipócrita viniendo de alguien que está involucrándose con una chica tres años menor que yo- la boca de mi hermano se abrió y cerró sin saber que decir, provocando que nos riéramos de él.

Sus ojos fulminantes se enfocaron en mí. Alcé mis manos en señal de que estaba limpio de ser quien filtrara ese "dato"

-No me mires a mí, hermanito- le dije curvando mis labios en una sonrisa burlona.

-Eras el único que sabía- me acusó frunciendo su ceño

-Por todos los cielos, seguramente el pobre Edward fue el último en enterarse- Colle sacudió su cabeza mirando con reproche a Emmet- Ella no es que sea muy discreta, Em.

Él iba a replicarle algo, pero una aguda y demandante voz se escuchó desde las escaleras

-Papi, ¿por qué no me despertaste? ¡Llegaré tarde a clases de Ballet! – Emma apresuró su paso bajando rápidamente las escaleras vestida con su uniforme rosa de bailarina.

Era evidente de que había tratado de organizar su abundante y largo cabello rubio en una coleta, pero fracasó estrepitosamente.

Emmet suspiró profundamente viendo a la niña como si fuera un extraterrestre.

-Buenos días a todos- saludó ella sonriendo dulcemente, haciendo que un par de hoyuelos se marcaran en sus mejillas y que me jodan si ella no era igual al idiota de mi hermano cuando lo hacía.

La saludamos de vuelta viendo como empezaba a desarrollarse la relación padre-hija ante nuestros ojos.

-Emma, no corras cuando bajes las escaleras, es peligroso- le advirtió Emmet suavemente

-Bien, no lo volveré a hacer, papi- ella asintió sin reprocharle, lo cual hizo que frunciera su ceño ante la amabilidad que estaba mostrando el día de hoy.

-Y te recuerdo que estás castigada. Nada de Ballet por dos semanas.

-Pe-pero papi, no puedo faltar- en sus labios empezó a formarse un puchero mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Evité la sonrisa que quería salir de mis labios al ver como Emmet se ponía incómodo y titubeaba en su decisión.

-Estás castigada, Emma. Dos semanas sin ballet- repitió Emmet firmemente

\- ¡No es justo! ¡Todos aquí dicen palabrotas todo el tiempo! – golpeó su pie derecho contra el piso cruzándose de brazos.

-Porque somos adultos y tú eres una niña, no debes decirlas- le explicó haciéndolo sonar como lo más lógico del mundo.

Lo que lógicamente, solo lo hacía ver como un grandísimo estúpido.

-Oh rayos- Jazz sacudió su cabeza riéndose por lo bajo.

Emma entrecerró sus ojos inclinando un poco su cabeza con sus mejillas rojas ante su ira

\- ¿Dos semanas? - preguntó ella entre dientes. Emmet asintió

-Está bien, _padre_. – diciendo la última palabra con total desagrado, compuso su postura dejando su espalda perfectamente recta. Sin decir una palabra más, caminó yendo de vuelta por las escaleras, haciendo sonar fuertemente sus pisadas.

Todos nos quedamos sumidos en un profundo silencio después de ello.

\- ¿Sólo yo me sentí intimidada por ella? - cuestionó Colle con sus ojos oscuros sorprendidos mirando fijamente la dirección que mi sobrina tomó

-No, no fuiste solo tú. Creo que Emmet ha mojado sus pantalones varias veces a causa de ella- me encogí de hombros mirándolo

\- ¿Estás bien, compañero? - Alec miraba jocoso la mueca de espanto que había quedado plasmada en el rostro del grandulón.

-Un consejo, chicos. - sacudió su cabeza- No importa cuán inocente y linda parezca una chica, asegúrense siempre de llevar sus jodidos propios condones. – masculló frotándose su cuello

-La abstinencia siempre es el mejor método- habló mi padre fulminando a Emmet con la mirada mientras sostenía un celular contra su oído- _No, solo estoy hablando con el tonto de tu ahijado_\- contestó mi padre bufando. Jazz y Colle brincaron un poco sobre su asiento sabiendo de inmediato de quien se trataba.

Jodidos raros.

\- _¿Ya pudiste hablar con ella?_ \- mi padre jaló su cabello. Parecía frustrado- _Porque la necesitamos, Charlie_. - espetó, poniendo los ojos en blanco-_ Ella es más inteligente que tú_\- dijo con una sonrisa- _Bien, te llamo luego._

Colgó el teléfono, manteniendo una enorme sonrisa sobre su rostro, la cual borró rápidamente al notar que todos le mirábamos.

\- ¿Charlie te está ayudando a conseguir una chica? - cuestionó Emmet con una mirada socarrona.

-Dios Emmet, de verdad que me haces cuestionarme muchas veces que carajos tuvo que sucederte para que tu cerebro funcione de manera tan retorcida- gruñó mi papá haciendo que los demás, incluido Emmet, nos riéramos.

-Hey, solo dije en voz alta lo que todos estábamos pensando

-Me mataré yo misma el día que mi mente tenga los mismos pensamientos que la tuya- declaró Colle chocando un puño con Alec

-Parece que estoy rodeado de niños del _pre-escolar_ – resopló mi padre - Quiero que todos estén listos, salimos en veinte minutos.

-Oh demonios, ¿Charlie tiene alguna pista? - preguntó Alec ayudándole a Jazz a recoger todos los equipos que quedaron esparcidos luego de la reunión fracaso que tuvimos.

-Al parecer los chicos que tiene trabajando para él desde la India lograron desencriptar archivos interesantes y establecer el origen de una conexión que se hizo hace una semana y que curiosamente finaliza a cien metros de distancia de la cabaña- mis cejas se alzaron ante la información, sin embargo, el ceño fruncido de mi padre y sus puños apretados me daban indicio de que esa mierda no era buena.

\- ¿Entonces tenemos a los hijos de puta? – Emmet junto sus manos haciendo un gran estruendo.

-Dieciocho minutos para salir- replicó mi padre- Y más te vale que controles tu lenguaje cuando Emma esté alrededor- miró con furia a mi hermano antes de salir, dejándonos de nuevo con más preguntas que respuestas.

\- ¿Qué está pasando, Edward? – la pregunta de mi hermano hizo que la atención de todos se enfocara en mí

-No tengo idea, Emm- sacudí mi cabeza ante las miradas inquisitivas- Sólo llegué hace tres días, por el amor de Dios

-Ya… vamos a suponer que te creemos, aunque sabemos que no es así. – Jasper me miró con una sonrisa astuta.

Rodé los ojos porque realmente no había nada que pudiera ocultarse en el equipo, sin embargo, todos conocíamos el valor de la lealtad y la confianza. Sabía que ninguno de ellos se atrevería a presionar a papá o a mí para obtener información, porque al final, todos terminaríamos enfrentando la jodida situación juntos.

De todas maneras, no es como si pudiéramos seguir guardando los detalles por más tiempo, debíamos actuar ahora si queríamos tener alguna maldita posibilidad de girar las cosas a nuestro favor.

**.**

**.**

ξξξ

**.**

**.**

**Bella**

\- ¿Entonces ya no viviré con mami y papi? - preguntó la pequeña rubia mirando con sus ojos grandes azules a una de sus cuidadoras y psicólogas

-No, Anne. Vas a vivir con tu tía Isabella- la pequeña frunció el ceño analizando las palabras- ¿Ella te agrada?

-Sí, ha sido amable conmigo. Jugamos juntas y me prepara rica comidita cuando viene a verme- contestó mirando el balanceo de sus propios pies. –Ella es muy bonita también

Sonreí ante su inocencia. Estaba junto a una de las detectives que estaba tomando el caso de Jessica viendo la interacción de Anne con la especialista a través del cristal de la habitación.

-Bonnie dice que no ha parado de hablar de ti desde el lunes- comentó Grace a mi lado- Es completamente tu fan- sonreí ante sus palabras mirando detenidamente como tenía un profundo cuidado al peinar a su muñeca Wendy

\- ¿Te gustaría vivir con ella? - Anne dejó de peinar a su muñeca. Mordió su labio y empezó a balancear sus pies de forma más rápida

Suspiré al ver que estaba nerviosa.

-No lo sé- contestó con su tierna voz- ¿Vendrán papá y mamá a verme? – preguntó jugando con sus manos inquieta

\- ¿Quieres que ellos vayan a verte? - los ojos de Anne empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

Mi instinto protector de inmediato se activó al verla tan vulnerable. Quería entrar a esa habitación y consolarla. Sin embargo, junté todo el autocontrol que tenía y me obligué a quedarme estoica en mi lugar.

\- No, no quiero que me vean- sorbió su nariz dejando caer unas cuantas lagrimas por sus mejillas

\- ¿Los extrañas? - indagó Bonnie al ver que era una de las pocas veces en las que Anne decidía abrirse

-Ellos dijeron que me odiaban- sus labios se volvieron en un puchero- Mami dijo que yo…- sus hombros comenzaron a temblar- Ella me dijo que yo no debí haber nacido y papi es malo

Mi estómago se contrajo al escucharla.

\- ¿Por qué dices que tu papá es malo, Anne?

-Porque nos golpea a mami y a mí, es grosero y bebe mucho- contestó con sus mejillas sonrojadas

\- ¿Te ha golpeado mucho?

-No tanto como a mami. Él solo me golpea cuando me ve, por eso siempre prefiero quedarme en mi habitación

_Dios Jessica, que mierda hiciste con tu vida. _Apreté mis puños tratando de contener mi ira.

-Sal a tomar algo de aire si lo necesitas, Bella- Grace puso sus manos sobre mis hombros tratando de calmarme

-Son unos malditos, Grace- contuve el llanto que estaba por salir de mi garganta- ¿Cómo pueden hacerle esto a esa pequeña?

-Lo sé, Bella. Ambos merecen pagar, pero para eso necesitas estar concentrada en el objetivo principal y es quedarte con la custodia de Ann- asentí ante sus palabras.

\- ¿Pasas mucho tiempo en tu habitación? - preguntó Bonnie

-Siempre estoy ahí- Anne se encogió de hombros-Mami dice que ese es mi lugar seguro, si no salgo de mi habitación papi no me verá y no me golpeará.

\- ¿Le contaste eso a alguien en tu escuela? ¿a tu maestra? – su pregunta hizo que Ann bajara su mirada hacia su muñeca de nuevo, suavemente empezó a peinarla, moviendo sus delicados dedos arriba y abajo en un ritmo constante.

La miré detenidamente, esperando su respuesta. Ella negó suavemente con la cabeza, sin emitir palabra. Su mirada se alzó, pero en lugar de mirar a Bonnie, dirigió su vista hacia la ventana donde estábamos Grace y yo. Ann no podía vernos, por supuesto, pero dejó su vista concentrada en el cristal durante un largo tiempo.

Bonnie trató de seguir la conversación con ella, pero fue algo inútil. Ann estaba bastante incomoda y solo contestaba con monosílabos, un encogimiento de hombros o un ceño fruncido.

Esperé junto a Grace unos cuantos minutos más mientras Bonnie volvía a explicarle a Ann que se iba a quedar conmigo, pero que ella nos haría algunas visitas para hacerle unas preguntas.

-Hoy tuvimos un gran avance, ella estuvo abierta y comunicativa- dijo Grace a mi lado mirándome con positivismo.

Traté de que una mueca no se notara en mis facciones y asentí a sus palabras, sin que notara mi incomodidad. Volví a enfocar mi vista en la dulce niña que escuchaba con atención a Bonnie.

Algo dentro de mí se rompió, quería abrazarla y asegurarle de que haría lo que fuera por protegerla.

_Lo entiendo, cariño. Entiendo tus silencios, bebé. Sé lo que quisiste decir en cada una de tus respuestas._

Susurré en mi mente al verla asentir a algo que dijo la psicóloga.

La ironía de la situación con Ann no se trata de que fuera poco comunicativa. Ella dice más que cualquier niño normal con cada gesto que hace, solo que nadie lo ha sabido leer.

Caminé detrás de Grace mientras nos dirigíamos a su oficina. Se supone que debo firmar algo de papeleo para poder salir de este lugar con Ann. Atravesamos un amplio pasillo lleno de cubículos, en su mayoría llenos de agentes

-Stan, ¿puedes llevar el expediente N6709 a mi oficina, por favor? - Grace pidió acercándose a un hombre de mediana edad que se encontraba tecleando bruscamente en la computadora que había en su escritorio.

Su cuerpo se tensó al escuchar a Grace. Subió su mirada hacia ella y asintió con una sonrisa

-Claro, agente Summers, en un momento estará sobre su escritorio

Vi con detenimiento como su nariz se fruncía levemente, y el lado derecho de sus labios se elevaba dejando entrever sus dientes.

Casi quise reírme al ver lo hipócrita que era el imbécil, porque el maldito incluso tenía un tono condescendiente que lo hacía parecer alguien agradable.

-Toma asiento, Bella- Grace señaló una de las dos sillas que estaban frente a su escritorio.

-Así que jefa de la unidad, felicitaciones- sonreí al verla avergonzada por el elogio

-Gracias. Es algo diferente a lo que tenía planeado, pero ha sido un buen reto para mí

-Siempre fuiste alguien con carácter, podrás con ello- sus ojos me miraron un destello de agradecimiento

-Es solo…difícil ser mujer aquí- se recargó en el espaldar de su silla suspirando fuertemente- Muchas personas estuvieron en desacuerdo con mi asignación a jefe de la Agencia de Investigación Estatal, piensan que tuve que hacer _cierto tipo de cosas_ para llegar hasta aquí- sus cejas se juntaron yendo hacia abajo mientras sus labios se estrechaban

-Bueno, el ochenta por ciento de tu equipo está conformado por hombres que tienen la edad de tu padre y llevan toda su vida aspirando por una oportunidad de asenso- mis palabras hicieron que su postura se irguiera como un resorte.

-Me gané mi puesto con méritos- su voz se elevó denotando su enfado

-Lo sé Grace, no te estoy acusando de nada- sacudí mi cabeza- A diferencia de los cerdos machistas de tus compañeros, sé la persona que eres. Solo estoy señalando un hecho. ¿No vivimos lo mismo en la academia? - ella suspiró asintiendo

-Lo lamento, es solo que…

-Estás cansada de las murmuraciones, lo entiendo- me encogí de hombros

-Me alegra verte de nuevo- su rostro mostraba verdadera sinceridad- Perdí contacto contigo desde que nos graduamos

-Estuve en Europa, asesorando clientes tan podridos en dinero y poder que podrían hacer ver la muerte de Stan como un desafortunado incidente en la visita al zoológico que va a hacer el domingo- canturreé haciéndola soltar una carcajada

-Diablos, ¿sabes que acabas de confesar la planeación de un asesinato frente a un agente? – resopló divertida- De todas maneras, Stan no da tantos problemas

-Oh, pero definitivamente debes tener cuidado con él. Te desprecia completamente- sus cejas se elevaron ante mis palabras

-Supongo que te has vuelto mejor con esas locas habilidades tuyas- chasqueó su lengua mirándome de manera inquisitiva

-Sí, eso creo- contesté inclinándome un poco, poniendo mis palmas sobre el escritorio

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? - preguntó mirándome a los ojos

-Frustrada- murmuré- Y con mucha ira

Asintió al esperar que esa fuera mi respuesta.

-Lo sé, cuando llegó el caso de Jessica- cerró sus ojos, apretándolos fuertemente en el proceso- La manera en la que Newton contestó durante el interrogatorio simplemente fue extremadamente desagradable.

-Puedo imaginarlo- contesté, rememorando en mi cabeza las escenas que los chicos habían logrado obtener de las grabaciones privadas de la policía

-Me gustaría hablar contigo un par de cosas antes de firmar los documentos, si no te importa

-Claro, ¿sobre qué? - coloqué mi cuerpo en una postura relajada, de manera en que ella sintiera que estaba abierta y dispuesta a escucharla.

-La adopción- dijo ella, midiendo mi reacción. – Bella, ¿estás segura de que quieres asumir ese tipo de _responsabilidad_ en tu vida?

Evité la mueca ante la palabra _responsabilidad _que salió de sus labios en un tono precavido. Sabía que ella lo hacía con buena intención, y sólo estaba tratando de ayudarme.

-Sí. Sé las implicaciones que trae la adopción de Ann, pero no es como si me importara o asustara- le contesté con franqueza

-Sé que eres buena en lo que haces, incluso sé que posees más influencias que el presidente- sacudió su cabeza e inhaló profundamente – Es solo que esas personas…también tienen poderosos contactos trabajando con ellos

-Lo sé. No es por sonar presumida, pero te aseguro que no hay nada que me puedas decir que yo no sepa- suavicé mi tono ante su preocupación.

-Sólo tienes veinticuatro años, ¿estás totalmente segura de hacer esto? - solté el aire de mis pulmones de manera pesada y ruidosa al escuchar otra vez esa maldita pregunta

-Grace, no voy a dejar a Ann en manos de servicios sociales y mucho menos en manos de los Newton- hablé firmemente- Agradezco tu preocupación, pero debes confiar en que voy a llevar esto de la mejor manera.

-Está bien- inclinó su cabeza un poco alzando las manos pacíficamente- Solo me estaba asegurando de que tuvieras las cosas claras

Iba a responder, pero el imbécil misógino llamado Stan, entró a la oficina para entregar el expediente.

-Gracias, Stan- murmuró Grace abriendo la carpeta.

-De nada, agente- contestó saliendo inmediatamente de la oficina

-Un hombre encantador- susurré irónicamente- ¿Segura que no quieres intentar lo del zoológico? - los labios de Grace se curvaron en una sonrisa

-Dejemos vivir al pobre hombre, ya su presión alcanzó las nubes cuando me nombraron su jefa- sacudió su cabeza.

Tarde casi una hora en llenar los formularios, permisos, compromisos y todos aquellos documentos que eran necesarios para que Ann viviera conmigo, lo cual me quitaba un peso de encima porque necesitaba tenerla conmigo tan rápido como fuera posible. Por ningún motivo iba a dejar que la familia de su asqueroso padre se saliera con la suya e hiciera su vida miserable.

En mi mente las palabras de Karen Newton seguían cortando como un cuchillo afilado después del último juicio. Y maldita sea si ella no había ocasionado que lo peor de mi saliera a flote. Mejor por mí que todos me siguieran viendo como una presa fácil, eso es lo que los condenaría a su destrucción.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hola, gracias a los que leen esta historia. Por favor dejen sus comentarios, me gustaría conocer sus opiniones.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


End file.
